goldensunfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Venus Djinn
This is a list of all 18 Venus Djinn in Golden Sun and Golden Sun: The Lost Age. Their statistic boosts, individual effects, and locations are provided. For summon sequences, see List of Summon sequences. Venus Djinn in Golden Sun Venus Djinn in The Lost Age .]] In addition, one Venus Djinni can be found in an extra location in The Lost Age depending on whether you're not in possession of one or more of the original Golden Sun's Venus Djinn. If Isaac's party joins Felix's party after the reunion not carrying all seven of the first game's Venus Djinn, then one of the missing Venus Djinn will be available to collect in the pictured area near the end of the Treasure Isle dungeon. This can essentially be viewed as a "last chance" or "make-up" Venus Djinni for if you're playing The Lost Age without cross-game data transfer or with data-transfer from a completed Golden Sun game file in which the party did not collect all seven of the original Venus Djinn. Venus Djinn in Dark Dawn Sap: '''A Venus Djinni that attacks with a normal Venus-elemental attack with an additional 50 points. It also absorbs 50% of the total damage. It is a tutorial Djinni which disappears after Tanglewood. It increases HP by 11, Attack by 4, and Luck by 1 '''Ground: '''A Venus Djinni that holds a foe, negating their turn. On multiple turn foes it negates one turn from them. It is a tutorial Djinni which disappears after Tanglewood. It increases HP by 10, PP by 2 and Agility by 3. '''Granite: A Venus Djinni that grants an earthen barrier, negating 50% of all damage to the entire party. It is a tutorial Djinni which disappears after Tanglewood. It increases HP by 10, Defense by 2, Agility by 2, and Luck by 1 Quartz: '''A Venus Djinni that is used by Isaac during the Tanglewood tutorial. It has a 50% chance to revive a fallen party member. Their HP is restored by 50% of their max. It is never avaliable to the main party '''Salt: A Venus Djinni that is used by Isaac during the Tanglewood tutorial. It removes all status effects from all party members. It is never available to the main party Venus Djinn of note * Geode obsoletes the already powerful Flint and Echo, which would otherwise share the highest damage multiplier of all Djinn, with a greater and stronger damage modifier almost akin to dealing double damage, becoming the most directly powerful yet reliable offensive Djinni in the series. *'Sap' and Steel, while working off different damage formulae, share the fact that the user's HP will be restored by an amount equal to half the damage they deal, making them potentially useful for simultaneous offensive and restorative purposes. *'Bane' is the stronger of the two Djinn (the other being the Jupiter Djinni Wheeze) that may afflict the target with the very damaging and useful Deadly Poison status condition. *'Granite' is often used for reliably halving all damage the party sustains in a given turn, despite it having superior counterparts in the Mars Djinni Flash and the Mercury Djinni Shade, both counted among the best Djinn in the game. *'Vine' and Mud share the effect of halving all enemies' Agility ratings, which can be construed as equivalent to the Djinn Zephyr and Coal and their doubling of all party members' agility ratings - but with the added benefit that the enemy cannot remove its own Agility debuff with the Break Psynergy. *'Ground' and Petra share the unique and extremely useful effect of preventing the enemy from using its one action this turn (or otherwise, one of its actions this turn if it is a boss that performs multiple actions each turn). *'Iron' and its identical counterpart the Mars Djinni Corona share the only effect the party has that is equivalent to two stacked-up uses of the Protect Psynergy at once. *'Salt' and its identical counterpart the Mercury Djinni Tonic share the only effect the party has to heal the entire current battling party of all their status conditions, including the ones like Haunt that is normally only removable at a Sanctum. *'Crystal' is a superior version of Flower and its identical Mercury Djinni counterpart Spritz, and would suffice as a Wish Psynergy series or Mist Potion substitute for an Adept without either luxury. Notes * Flint and Echo are the first Djinn to be encountered in both games, and both do the same thing when encountered. When the player enters the overworld map, these Djinn are encountered and they give a tutorial on how to use Djinn during a cutscene. In addition, both Flint and Echo provide some comedic responses and resort to outright begging to join the player's party if Isaac or Felix refuse to let either one join several times each, Echo especially since he promises Felix that Echo “won’t be a burden and eat all his chips or anything”. But regardless of your main character's responses, Flint and Echo will join no matter what. de:Venus-Dschinn * Category:Venus Djinn Venus Djinni Venus Djinni Venus Djinni